lockedinthepressfandomcom-20200214-history
The Perfect Escape
"The Perfect Escape" would be the second episode of drama Locked In The Press. It would be the second episode of series 1, and will be written by Tony John Williams. In the episode, Carl McQuarrie helps out a sex trafficking victim called Sophie Macdonald, who he reunites with her parents and boyfriend and reported her pimp Bill Callahan to the police, leading him to end up being imprisoned. Synopsis In an attempt to flee the country, Sophie Macdonald endeavours to board a plane without tickets at Christopher Marlowe's Airport. The check-in agent informs her they are unable to assist her without tickets, resulting in her panicking and causing a disturbance. She is evicted from the building by a security guard and is seeing by Carl McQuarrie, who was driving past. He parks his car next to the curb and runs over to help her. However, she runs off down the street and McQuarrie does not meet her again until she attempts to gain tickets from the same check-in agent, who repeats what has been aforementioned. McQuarrie convinces her that he could help her, but first must know the explanations why she wants to leave the country. He escorts her to The Elephant House café, where she reveals she needs to get away from her pimp Bill Callahan, who is forcing her to stay at his brothel, Streetwalker Brothel against her will. She discusses her strained relationship with her parents and moving in with her boyfriend, before meeting nightclub owner Johnny Fitzgerald, who made a deal with Bill Callahan, who needed several women to dance at his nightclub in Brentwood, Macdonald was one of them. McQuarrie requests Jasmine Cheng to allow Macdonald to stay with her at her house, a proposal she accepts. However, Callahan later finds her and forces her back to his brothel, and keeps her locked in a room. McQuarrie sends an email to Macdonald's mother Sally, inviting her to the country and informs her of Macdonald's situation. McQuarrie contrives a plan to help her escape and whilst he interviews Callahan at his brothel, Cheng manages to free Macdonald, before she is driven to the Christopher Marlowe's Airport by McQuarrie. She is shocked to see her parents Louis and Sally and pleased to see her boyfriend Jamie Williams, who she automatically runs over to and cuddles. Although when Callahan shows up, he forces Macdonald to stand next to him, before Jamie tries to swing a punch at him, but is attacked by Callahan, who then takes Sally hostage and holds her at gunpoint. McQuarrie calls the police and informs them about Callahan and the circumstances. They soon arrive and fire a taser at Callahan, before they arrest him. Macdonald is given flight tickets by McQuarrie, who along with her mother, she thanks. When McQuarrie writes the proceedings and publishes them on the Brentwood Telegraph website. Although once again he has fabricated the truth and claims that Macdonald suffers from schizophrenia and escaped from a lunatic asylum. He arrives home to find an email from his sister Charlotte, informing him their father is living in a care home near Brentwood. Characters Carl McQuarrie Sophie Macdonald Jasmine Cheng Bill Callahan Louis Macdonald Sally Macdonald Jamie Williams Locations Christopher Marlowe's Airport Stokefield Crecent House Streetwalker Brothel Jasmine Cheng's house Carl McQuarrie's flat